


scarcely can speak for my thinking (what you'd do to me tonight)

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Niall Horan, Car accident (not described in any detail), Famous Louis Tomlinson, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry's student is very crass and makes sexual comments, M/M, NON BINARY ZAYN, Non-Famous Harry, Producer Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Teacher Harry, accidental misgendering (harry doesn't know zayn's true pronouns at first), harry hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: He sat down against the door, breath heaving. “That was literally the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. Ever.”Louis sat down next to him. “Yeah, me too.”Harry took a deep breath to brave himself and then decided to just go for it. “So we should do this again, yeah? And not in a public bathroom while I’m at work. I sort of need the money.”Louis nodded. “Yeah. Although, I have to tell you: I’m not looking for a relationship right now; I’m traveling a lot for work.”Harry could live with that. “Yeah, that’s understandable. So we gonna be fuck buddies?”Louis laughed. “Something like that, yeah.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, very side ziam - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229
Collections: 1D Fic Fest 2019





	scarcely can speak for my thinking (what you'd do to me tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the Hozier song Dinner & Diatribes.
> 
> if there's anything i forgot to tag, and you think it would be wise to tag it, let me know in the comments!

Harry walked out of his last class with a heavy heart. He had to study for yet another test that weekend. It was one of the only weekends he actually got off from work. He sighed and bundled up in his jacket. Cold was beginning to seep into the crisp, late August air.

He just needed to get through finals, and then he would have what he’d always wanted: a teaching degree. He could work at a college as an actual teacher. He’d had a bit of experience shadowing another teacher at the college not too far from the university. Those kids had been nice, but they’d also been brutal. 

It made him feel so alive and happy when he’d finally gained their respect. The teacher let him hand out a simple English assignment of his choosing. He’d given them the assignment of writing a short story about some of their favorite characters—the more ridiculous the better. He’d essentially allowed them to write fanfiction. 

Nobody but Niall, his roommate and best friend knew about it, but he’d kept a few of those stories and copied them in the teachers’ lounge before he gave them back to the students. He’d given most of those kids a good grade. 

His favorite story, in particular, was the story that one of the shyest kids wrote. He didn’t remember her name, but he read that story whenever he’d had a hard day, and it cheered him right up. The plot of it was that Mickey Mouse was a mafia leader to a bunch of mice, and Minnie was his wife—except she was having a lesbian affair with their housekeeper, and the story ended with her killing Mickey Mouse and keeping all of their riches and taking control of the reigns, thus becoming the mafia leader.

He shook himself out of his reverie and finished the short walk towards his car. The car was a very old, red, 1981 Toyota Starlet that he’d bought off a used car sale group on facebook during his sophomore year of uni. That car was his baby, and he loved it dearly.

He slid inside and patted the dashboard above the steering wheel. “Come on, baby, be good for papa.” He closed his eyes and prayed for the car to start. He turned his key in the ignition, and the engine rumbled to life. He gave a little cheer and buckled up, starting his drive to work.

\-----

He let himself into his small flat. His shift today was so slow that it felt like forever. He knew that if he’d never have to explain the difference between two red wines again, he’d be able to die a happy man.

Niall was sat on the couch, eating their last can of Pringles and watching old reruns of Little Britain. Harry left his bags on the floor and sat down on their old, stuffy sofa with a sigh. Niall offered him the can, and Harry took it gratefully.

“So how was work?” Niall asked.

Harry groaned and shoved some more crisps into his mouth. Niall nodded in sympathy and turned the volume of the TV down, which meant Niall wanted to talk about something. He never turned the volume down unless an important conversation of sorts was about to take place.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, sharing crisps and enjoying one of their favorite sketches of the show—the one where the gay man thinks he’s the only gay in the village. When the sketch finished, Niall broke the silence.

“So, my friend, Liam, needs someone to cover his shift tomorrow. I know it’s your day off, but I can’t take this shift since I’m working. He said he’d owe you one.”

Harry really didn’t want to spend his day tomorrow working, but he really, really needed the money. Being poor sucked. He shoved more crisps into his mouth as he watched the silent scene of the conservative, vomiting woman. 

“When and where is it?” Harry asked.

“It’s a small album launch party at the O2 Apollo. You’d basically just collect the dirty glasses and bring them back to the small room where they clean them, and then you might have to offer people some champagne—nothing too fancy. The event starts at 8 PM, and you’d have to show up at 7.”

Harry decided that that didn’t actually sound so bad. He would still get to sleep in and be able to do most of his studying. 

“Give me Liam’s number.” Harry handed Niall his phone.

“I knew you were a good lad!” Niall exclaimed with a wide smile as he typed in Liam’s number. He handed the phone back after he was done and turned the volume of the TV back up. 

Harry got up and went to his bedroom, which was really just the size of a big wardrobe. The only thing in his room was his twin-sized bed and a dresser; those were the only things he could fit in there. Some of his clothes were kept in suitcases under the bed. He had one small window, with a big enough windowsill that he could keep some framed photos on as well as one scented candle in the middle. 

He sat down on the bed and called Liam. He picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, Liam. This is Harry—Niall’s friend. He told me you needed someone to cover your shift tomorrow, and I’m available.”

“Oh, really?!” Liam exclaimed happily. “That’s amazing! Thank you so much, I’ll really owe you one for this!”

Harry felt like he was talking to an overexcited puppy, and instead of getting annoyed like he normally would, he found it to be kind of endearing. “No problem, just send me the details via text, and I’ll be there.”

Liam thanked him three more times before they said their goodbyes.

\---

Harry was vaguely uncomfortable dressed in Liam’s work uniform. It was a white shirt buttoned all the way up, black dress pants and black dress shoes. It was a little tight in places and in other places a bit loose. The shoes were a bit small but nothing Harry wasn’t used to.

He walked from the workroom into the small ballroom. People had begun trickling in, and some were already on their second glass of champagne. Harry hated how stuffy some of them were, dressed in their expensive suits and cocktail dresses. 

He recognized a few faces here and there, but he didn’t want to bother them. Celebrities were normal people, after all. A man walked up to the small makeshift stage, and the people all quieted down.

The short man walked up to the microphone. He was wearing a gray suit with a blue tie. Harry couldn’t really see him well, but he knew from this distance that the man was hot. The man tapped the microphone twice to test that it was on, and then he started speaking.

“Good evening, my name is Louis, and I’m your host tonight. I hope you’re all having a good time. My mate, Zayn is going to sing a couple of songs, and then they’ll be able to mingle with you all. Everybody welcome the fantastic, the brilliant...Zayn Malik!”

The people clapped loudly and enthusiastically as a man walked onto the stage. He was wearing a red suit with a blue pocket square. His hair was up in a quiff, and he had on red lip gloss that complimented his light brown skin. Harry had no idea who he was, but then again he hadn’t really had any time to follow the latest celebrities. Or the newest music, for that matter. He spent all his time at school, working and studying. Sometimes he even watched late night reruns on TV.

The man, Zayn, started singing, and Harry immediately liked his voice. The song was good too. He found himself enjoying walking around the room with the tray of champagne while the music played.

A very drunk man was walking in his direction. It seemed that he was trying to get outside so he could catch a cab. He stumbled a bit every few steps, and Harry decided to move out of the way when the man got close enough. That proved to be a bad idea because as soon as he took a step to the side, the man tripped onto him and spilled his drink all over Harry’s shirt.

“S’ry, mate,” the man said before walking outside. Harry could have sworn that it was Nick Grimshaw from the BBC morning show. Harry listened to it sometimes in his car on the way to school. He sighed and went to the bathroom to try to clean his shirt up a bit.

When he got to the bathroom, he made sure to check the stalls and was relieved to be alone. He walked up to the sinks, took his shirt off and wet it under the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the champagne was also staining his undershirt. 

He quickly took it off and wet it to get the stain out. He hoped he wasn’t gonna get into any trouble with the other staff, but he needed to look at least a little bit presentable in this crowd. He heard the door open but didn’t pay it any attention. 

The man cleared his throat, and Harry looked up. He realised he was still standing there shirtless, and it might look weird to the man. “I swear I’m not weird; some drunk bloke spilled some champagne. No big deal.”

The man just raised an eyebrow and walked up to the sink closest to Harry. He let his eyes roam down Harry’s chest, blatantly checking him out. Harry turned back to his shirt and decided it was good enough for it not to stain too much. He walked up to the hand-dryer and stuck the shirt in there, all the while feeling the other man’s eyes on him.

“I can feel you staring.”

He thought the other man would deny it, but instead he walked a few steps closer. “It’s hard not to stare when you’re shirtless and you’ve got an arse like _ that _ . It’d be rude to not at least enjoy the view.”

Harry blushed as he turned around, giving the man a closer look. He realised it was the host of the party. He vaguely remembered his name to be Louis. The man was very attractive. His suit looked like it’d been especially tailored for him, and the blue tie hanging around his neck looked to be about the same color as his eyes. He felt the words coming out of his mouth before he could think about it too much.

“You could return the favor, you know.”

Louis seemed to be just as surprised by the words as Harry himself was. He quickly collected himself, smoothing a mask of nonchalance onto his face as he turned around. Harry was afraid that he was going to walk out. He was about to apologize for being so forward, when Louis lifted up his suit jacket and gave Harry a very good view of his arse. 

Harry’s mouth felt dry, and all of the sudden he was thirsty. Although he didn’t really want water. He wanted to know what Louis’ lips tasted like...what they felt like on his.

Louis turned back around to face him with a smirk on his face. 

“Enjoy the view?” Louis asked.

Harry just nodded as he took a step closer. They were standing so close that they were almost chest to chest. He decided to go for it and surged forward, grabbing Louis by his suit lapels and pulling him in into a hard kiss. 

Louis froze, surprised by the sudden move. Harry was about to pull away, when Louis lifted his hands to cup his face in an effort to deepen the kiss. A moan escaped him, and Louis dropped one of his hands to move slowly down his back. 

He had no idea what he was doing. Louis was essentially a stranger, but he couldn’t stop—didn’t want to stop. He never did anything like that. Ever. He preferred to know people before he started anything sexual, but Louis was such a good kisser, and his body was on fire.

He felt Louis’ hands grab his arse firmly. He moaned at the touch. Loudly.

He kissed and nibbled all over Louis’ skin. He could tell Louis was hard—could feel his hard dick against his thigh. He creeped his hand down to press against Louis’ dick through his trousers, watching as Louis’ breath stuttered.

He trailed kisses up Louis’ neck and jaw until he reached his ear. He grazed his teeth over his earlobe. “Can I suck you off?” Harry whispered.

Louis groaned deeply. It was the hottest thing Harry had ever heard. “Y-yeah.” Scratch that. His voice was the hottest thing Harry had ever heard.

He quickly dropped down, almost hurting his knees with the impact on the tiled floor. Louis handed him a condom, which he grabbed. He’d never wanted to suck a dick this much in his entire life. He unzipped the fly and roughly pulled Louis’ dick out of his pants. Louis was breathing heavily above him.

He put the condom to his lips and didn’t hesitate in pulling Louis’ dick into his mouth, putting the condom on effectively and sucking hard. Louis moaned low in his throat, and the sound went straight to Harry’s own dick. He sped up his bobbing and felt Louis’ fingers settle in his hair.

He decided to kick his dick-sucking game up a notch and pulled off. He looked up, straight into Louis’ eyes, and jerked him off a couple of times. Louis brought his knuckle up to his mouth and bit into it in order to muffle his moans. He didn’t let his eyes sway for even a second as he jerked one more time, taking a deep breath before he deepthroated in one quick motion. Louis moaned loudly, still muffled by his hand.

He kept up his bobbing, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. It’d been a while since he last did this. He felt Louis grip his hair tighter and moaned around his dick, sending shivers up Louis’ spine. 

He was so hard he felt like he was going to burst. He shoved his free hand into his pants and jerked himself off in slow, lazy motions.

Louis was beginning to jerk his hips. Harry let him. 

“M’close,” Louis moaned.

Harry didn’t pull off like Louis must’ve expected him to. Instead, he sucked harder. Louis sped up his hips in rhythm with Harry’s bobbing and came with a muffled shout. Harry sucked him gently through it. 

He pulled the dick out of his mouth with a pop and came into his hand with a low groan.

They let themselves stay like that for a minute, coming off their high. Harry realised that he was still shirtless and he’d just sucked a stranger’s dick in a public bathroom. While he was supposed to be working.

He got up and washed his hands. Louis cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his pants, throwing the condom in the bin and awkwardly looking at him through the mirror.

“So...I don’t think we’ve met before,” Louis started. “I think it’s fair if I know the name of the man who just gave me the best blowjob of my life.”

Harry felt the awkwardness ebb away a tiny bit. He smirked as he dried his hands with the paper towels before he extended his hand out for Louis to shake. “Harry Styles.”

His voice was very rough; it sounded like he had a sore throat. He tried to make it a bit better by clearing it. If his voice was gone in the morning he was gonna be so glad to have the day off. 

Louis shook his hand with a smile, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “A bit weird to be so formal after you’ve had my dick in your mouth.” He shrugged with one of his shoulders. “But it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry decided that his shirt was fine to wear—even if it had a bit of a stain where the champagne had been—and pulled it on. It was still a little wet but bearable for the rest of the shift. Louis looked bummed that he’d pulled on a shirt and walked up to the mirror to fix his fringe.

“Well, Louis, it was very nice to meet you and...suck your dick. It’s been a pleasure, really,” Harry said. “I’ve really gotta get back to work.” 

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I suppose I’ve gotta get back out there. Zayn must be feeling like I’ve fed them to the sharks, I’ve been here so long. I’m honestly surprised they haven't walked in here to drag me out.”

As if he’d been conjured up, Zayn walked right in with a very panicked look on his face. “Louis, we gotta leave, I’ve gotta see him.”

“I’ll be right there,” Louis said.

Zayn shook his head firmly. “No. We gotta leave. Now!”

Louis sighed and waved at Harry before walking out with Zayn in tow.

\----

When Harry got home that night there was a Subway sandwich on their living room table, which was the only table they had. He looked at Niall sitting on the sofa and smiled.

He walked right up to the sofa and pulled Niall into a huge bear hug. 

“Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I need this.”

Niall hugged him back with a smile. “No problem, mate. What happened to your voice?”

Harry grabbed the sandwich and unwrapped it while he considered how to answer. He took a few bites. Niall sat there patiently, awaiting the answer.

“I might have sucked some bloke’s dick in the bathroom.”

Niall’s jaw dropped. He recovered quickly and patted Harry on the back proudly. “You finally got some. I’m happy for you. Who was the bloke?”

Harry took a few more bites before he answered. He was really hungry.   
“Just some producer from the album launch.”

Niall seemed to be okay with that answer and started flipping through the channels until he found some reruns of The IT Crowd. 

“It’s just...” Harry trailed off. 

Niall immediately turned the volume all the way down and gave him his full, undivided attention. “Go on, Hazza.”

“It’s just that I never do this. I don’t just get on my knees in a public bathroom and suck a stranger’s dick like his jizz is the only thing I need to live, but I did, and I don’t really know how to deal with that.”

Niall was quiet for a moment, clearly considering his words. “Well, mate, you know I have one night stands all the time. If it’ll make you feel better, I can tell you something I’ve never told anyone. It’s a similar thing to yours.”

Harry swallowed his bite and nodded. “Please.”

Niall was quiet again. It was like he was working up the courage to say something. Harry couldn’t imagine what would be as bad as his story, but he waited patiently.

Niall finally seemed to gather enough guts and started speaking. “You know that bloke from our Literature class two years ago, Shawn?”

Harry finished the last bite of his sandwich and nodded. “Yeah. He was nice.”

“Yeah, nice enough to suck my dick in a theatre full of people.”

Harry choked on his drink, spilling it down his chin as he sputtered. Niall patted him on the back while he caught his breath. 

“You and Shawn?”

Niall shrugged. “Yeah. It was pretty hot.”

“I didn’t even know you liked men,” Harry said.

“Yeah, I’m bisexual, mate. I don’t really talk about it much.”

Harry felt honored that he’d felt safe enough to come out to him. “Thank you for telling me.”

“No problem. The point was also to tell you to embrace your inner hoe. The guy was fit, right?” Niall inquired.

“Yeah, the fittest,” Harry answered with a proud smile.

He really loved Niall.

\---

Two weeks later saw Harry sitting on the sofa in the living room, enjoying the hell out of his day off. He was surfing through the channels when he came across a live football game going on.

It was early September, so it didn’t make sense for Soccer Aid to be going on, but it was live, so he just shrugged and kept watching. David Beckham was playing, and he had a nice ass, so he knew he’d enjoy it.

He’d been watching it for about 20 minutes when he noticed someone familiar running towards the ball—but no, it couldn’t be him. He held his breath, waiting for the close up, and when it came he was shocked.

It was Louis. Louis was playing football for Soccer Aid. He had no idea Louis was famous enough to take part in it, but then again he didn’t know who half of the players were to begin with. 

When Louis was no longer on the screen, he picked up his phone and googled him. He clicked Google images and started scrolling through the pictures. Louis really was gorgeous—he couldn’t believe he’d had the man’s dick in his mouth. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’d been his wank material ever since and probably would be for the next few months as well, if not for the rest of his whole life. 

He went back and clicked the Wikipedia page. He learned that Louis was a 30-year-old music producer who just launched his own label. His label, Production 28, had recently signed on three artists. The main artist of the label was Zayn Malik—the guy whose album just launched at the party Harry worked at that night. He clicked on Zayn's name, curious about the music, and found out that Zayn was a non-binary artist who went by the stage name Zayn. And their pronouns were they and them. Harry felt a little bit bad about having misgendered them, even if it was only in his head.

Harry was impressed, though. Louis had really made a name for himself, although Harry didn’t have any idea who he was before he'd gotten on his knees for the man. 

He also learned that Louis was from Doncaster, and he was the oldest of seven siblings. He’d studied music composition and songwriting at The Royal Academy of Music in London.

He decided to close his browser before he got too creepily into learning every detail there was about him. 

He looked up just in time to see Louis get tackled on the screen. He winced. That must’ve hurt. Louis was tiny compared to the guy who tackled him, but he patted Louis on the shoulder before running back onto the field. 

Harry was about to make himself a sandwich when his phone rang with Liam’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Harry, it’s Liam Payne,” Liam said.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I know, I’ve got the phone ID. What’s up?”

Liam cleared his throat nervously before he spoke. “I get it if you say no, but I really, really need someone to cover my shift tonight. It’s a small gathering thing, and it’s at the same place as last time.”

Harry mulled it over. He needed the money and it’s not like he had anything better to do tonight. “Sure, man. I’ll cover your shift.”

“Thank you so much, Harry. What do you say I buy you a beer at the pub as a thank you sometime?” Liam suggested.

Harry nodded and then realised Liam probably couldn’t see it, since they were talking on the phone. Idiot. “Yeah, of course, sounds like fun.”

“Thank you again—you’re truly saving my arse over here.”

They spoke for a few more minutes to finalise their pub plans before they said their goodbyes.

\-----

Harry had been working for about an hour when he noticed him across the room. It was Louis. 

Louis hadn’t seen him yet. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted him to. He still wasn’t even sure what kind of event this was.

All night people had been chatting and milling about. Harry hadn’t had to do much—just take all the dirty glasses and move them into the back room every now and then.

He picked up his tray from the bar and started picking his way through dirty glasses that had been stacked neatly into a tower. He didn’t understand why the person who did this couldn’t have just left the glasses in a neat little line instead of piling them all up like this.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Zayn standing there. They looked nervous about something, or perhaps worried, as their hands were fidgeting. Harry put on his best customer service voice. “Can I help you?”

“Is Liam not working today?” Zayn asked.

Harry tried to hide his surprise. He had no idea that Liam even knew Zayn. He quickly schooled his features into something a bit more pleasant. “I’m covering his shift; he couldn’t work tonight.”

Zayn looked like they were trying not to cry. Their eyes a little wet, and Harry wouldn’t really be able to guess why that would be. 

“Damn it, Liam, you stubborn fucker,” Zayn whispered quietly to themselves. They were frustrated about something; Harry could tell from the way they were clenching their jaw.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

Zayn shrugged. “Yeah, fine. Just tell Liam to call me, please.”

Harry nodded, and Zayn walked away with a wave. He went back to putting the rest of the glasses onto his tray.

He walked up to the bar with the tray, and the bartender, Danny, took it from him. “Harry, one of the guests here told me one of the toilets in the men’s room is clogged. Can you take care of it?” Danny wasn’t really asking; it sounded more like a command, so Harry nodded and walked into the storage room to get a plunger.

When he walked into the bathroom, he was startled to see Louis standing there at one of the sinks, leaning on it casually. He walked towards the door and reached behind Harry to lock it, all the while looking straight into his eyes.

Harry felt his mouth dry up. 

“I knew they’d send you. There is no clogged toilet.”

Harry couldn’t say anything, he was already so turned on. Louis hadn’t even done anything yet, except for looking at him with his lustful, blue eyes. 

Louis smirked and leaned closer. He undid the fly on Harry’s pants as he leaned in further to whisper in Harry ‘s ear. “Can I blow you?”

Harry’s breath hitched as he nodded. He stuttered out a breathless, “Yeah.”

Louis pushed him up against the door before dropping down to his knees. He took his time pulling Harry’s pants down. He mouthed at Harry’s dick through his briefs, and Harry’s knees shook.

Louis smirked up at him as he grabbed a condom out of his pocket, before he finally, finally took Harry’s dick out of his underwear, sliding the condom on quickly and licking all the way up from the base to the tip. Harry let out a loud moan. 

He had always had problems staying silent during sex; he couldn’t help it. He put his hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckles.

Louis was fully blowing him now, bobbing up and down while hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Harry swore this could be a scene in some of the pornos he’d sometimes watch, although he’d never admit it.

Every time Louis licked at the tip of his dick, he couldn’t help the little groans from escaping him, even through his knuckles. He was so close.

Louis pulled off and jerked him slowly with one hand. “Come on, let them moans out. I wanna hear you.”

Harry was so close to the edge that he would’ve done anything for Louis in that moment. He buried both of his hands in Louis’ hair. 

Louis chose that moment to swallow around him entirely. Harry let out a loud moan that echoed against the tiles. He was sure someone outside the door must’ve heard him. He wasn’t even embarrassed. He was getting the best blowjob he’d ever gotten in his entire life. 

“M’close.”

Louis hummed, and Harry came so hard he swore he could see stars at the corners of his eyes. Louis pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Harry dropped to his knees in front of Louis and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Louis pulled away and came right into his hand. Harry hadn’t even noticed that Louis had been jerking off. He was pretty sure this was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

He pulled up his pants, throwing the condom into a bin nearby and sat down against the door, breath heaving. “That was literally the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. Ever.”

Louis sat down next to him. “Yeah, me too.”

Harry took a deep breath to brave himself and then decided to just go for it. “So we should do this again, yeah? And not in a public bathroom while I’m at work. I sort of need the money.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Although, I have to tell you: I'm not looking for a relationship right now; I'm traveling a lot for work.”

Harry could live with that. “Yeah, that’s understandable. So we gonna be fuck buddies?”

Louis laughed. “Something like that, yeah.”

Harry smiled. He was going to be able to suck Louis’ dick again, and just the thought of it made him happy. 

Louis stood up and handed him a card before he washed his hands. “Call me.” Then he unlocked the door and walked out. Harry sat on the floor for a few more minutes, gathering himself before he washed his hands and went back to work.

\-----

It had been three days since he’d met Louis, and he was already dying to meet him again. He wanted to blow Louis every day for the rest of his life, and he was still a bit disappointed that he hadn’t been able to return the favor after Louis sucked him off in the bathroom.

He didn’t want to seem too desperate, but he was. What did he really have to lose?

Louis had said that he wanted to hook up again, so he decided he was just gonna go for it. He picked up his phone and shot off a text.

**Harry:** _Hi, it’s Harry Styles. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up anytime soon?_

Harry thought that he wouldn’t get a prompt answer because of Louis being a busy music producer and all, but he was pleasantly surprised when his phone lit up with a text less than a minute later.

**Louis:** _ Sure! You free next Wednesday night? _

Harry wasn’t free; he had a shift at Zizzi’s. He decided that he would be free by the time Wednesday rolled around. He knew it was kind of stupid to get someone to cover his shift so he could go suck a dick, but he didn’t really care much about that at the moment.

**Harry:** _Yeah, free as a bird. When and where??_

 **Louis:** _send me your address and I’ll pick you up at 7 PM_

Harry sent off a quick text with his address and dialed Liam’s number. He figured that since Liam owed him one, he would probably be okay with taking his shift.

Liam picked up on the third ring. “Hello.”

“Hey, Liam. It’s Harry here. Listen, I was wondering if you could maybe cover my shift at Zizzi’s on Wednesday night?”

“Oh, yeah, I can definitely do that. Lucky for you there isn’t any catering that day, so I’m off there,” Liam said.

Harry shot a silent fist into the air in celebration. “Thank you so much! If I didn’t find someone for that shift, I would’ve probably cried.”  _ Because I wouldn't get to hook up with Louis _ was an unspoken thought.

Liam chuckled. “It’s no problem, mate.”

Harry remembered his strange conversation with Zayn and wasn’t sure if he should mention it. He decided that he would anyway, since maybe Liam would appreciate it. 

“So I had a strange encounter with Zayn during my shift the other night...” Harry trailed off, waiting for Liam to react.

“Oh, really? What happened?” Liam sounded tense, which was very different from how he usually was.

“They asked me if you were working, and when I told them you weren’t they seemed a bit frustrated. They asked me to tell you to call them,” Harry said.

Liam let out a dejected sigh. “Of course they did. Listen, don’t worry about it, but thank you for relaying the message.”

“It’s no problem. I know we don’t know each other that well, but is everything okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, thank you though. But I’ll see you on Monday for pub night, right?”

“Yeah, count on it. See you then. Thank you again,” Harry answered.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

\-----

Harry was standing in front of his closet, nervously twirling his finger around a loose curl of his hair. He’d just finished his shower, and now he had no idea what to wear. 

He made sure the towel was snug around his waist as to not give Niall an eyeful. He did not want a repeat of last time. 

He walked out into the living room and poked Niall in the shoulder. “Help me find something to wear—I need to look hot.”

Niall looked up at him and smirked. “Well, how about you just wear that?” He gestured to Harry’s lack of clothing.

Harry dramatically groaned and walked into his room, yelling out a loud “Fuck you!” behind him.

Niall got up and followed him to his room, chuckling to himself. “Don’t worry about it, mate. Where are you going, anyway?”

Harry blushed. How does one explain to their best friend that they’re going to meet a celebrity music producer for a hookup? He decided to be blunt. Niall would probably just laugh in his face and tell him to get some.

“I’m going to meet the guy again, the one whose dick I sucked at that album launch...” He hesitated and then continued, “...and again at the other party thing I worked at. Except that time he sucked my dick.”

Niall did indeed laugh in his face. “Harry, you slut, I love it! Live your gay, slutty life. Go get some!” 

Harry’s face was as red as a tomato, but not from the embarrassment he thought he’d feel; instead, he felt proud of himself. “Yeah, and I plan on sucking his dick again tonight, so please help me find something nice to wear—something that doesn’t make me look as broke as I am.”

“Okay, let me go through your clothes. Give me a minute,” Niall said as he walked up to the pile of clothes in the center of Harry’s bed. He rifled through them for a minute before he found a decent enough shirt and threw it behind him, hitting Harry square in the face.

Harry removed the shirt from its place on his head and looked at it. It was his vintage Rolling Stones shirt. He nodded to himself and pulled it on along with some underwear, Niall’s back still turned to him. 

Niall yelled triumphantly and threw Harry some black skinny jeans and an old denim jacket. “Here, wear this. Now you’ll look hot as hell.”

Harry pulled on the pants and jacket and walked into the bathroom so he could look at himself in the mirror. He had to admit: he looked good. He tousled his curls a bit before nodding to his reflection. “Thanks, Niall.”

Niall waved him off from the doorway. “No problem, mate. Just go get some good dick.”

“Oh, I definitely will,” Harry said with a smirk.

He was just putting some finishing touches to his look when his phone pinged with a text. He picked it up and saw it was a text from Louis.

**Louis:** _I’m outside._

**Harry:** _ i’ll be right out. _

Of course Harry added an eggplant emoji along with a peach emoji to his text—he wouldn’t be Harry if he hadn’t.

He gave himself one last once-over in the bathroom mirror before he pocketed his phone and said goodbye to Niall in the living room.

He was just about to open the door leading to the hall, when a pillow flew through the air and hit him square in his left shoulder. He turned around to see Niall sitting in the middle of the sofa with a huge mischievous smile on his face. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Did you remember to douche in the shower?” Niall asked teasingly.

Harry gave him the finger with a scowl and promptly walked out, slamming the door behind him for good measure. He knew the neighbors would probably not be happy about that, but he didn’t care. He could hear Niall’s cackles as he walked down the stairs towards the main entrance.

Louis was parked right at the curb in front of the door. He hadn’t noticed Harry walking out the door, too busy tapping his hands to some beat on the steering wheel, so he walked up to the passenger’s side and rapped his knuckles on the window, startling Louis. He laughed and opened the door and got comfortable in his seat right away.

Louis turned down the music. “So, startling guys who suck your dick in public spaces is what you consider good social etiquette?”

“I wouldn’t say sucking someone’s dick in a public bathroom is good social etiquette, but you managed to do that just fine,” Harry said with a smirk.

Louis shrugged. “Touché.”

Louis started driving, and Harry was nervous. He didn't know why, but he was. Maybe it was because the man beside him was so utterly gorgeous, or maybe it was because he was hoping to get on his knees for him again. He would probably be into sucking Louis’ dick right there in the car.

He shook himself out of those thoughts and ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. He should probably get it cut soon—it was getting long. Or maybe he'd let it grow longer.

“Should I cut my hair short again or should I let it grow?”

Louis looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and hummed while he thought about it. “I think you should do whatever you want regardless of anyone else's opinion.”

“What if I want to know your opinion?” Harry asked.

“I'd reckon you'd look pretty hot with long hair,” Louis answered with a smile. “Now, I'm pretty hungry, so do you mind if we eat before we go to my place?”

“Not at all,” Harry said.

“Good. What's your favorite thing to eat?” Louis asked.

Harry looked Louis straight in the eye and said, with complete seriousness, “Ass.”

Louis tried to cover his sputtering with a cough into his hand. 

“Ass is your favorite thing to eat?” he asked with failed nonchalance.

Harry nodded casually. “Oh, yeah. I could eat ass for hours. One of my favorite ways to eat ass is having someone sit on my face.”

Louis almost crashed the car with how fast he pulled over. “Jesus, you can't just say stuff like that!”

Harry laughed. “You mean that my favorite thing to eat is ass or that my favorite way to eat it is someone riding my face?”

Louis groaned and pounced on him. He climbed into Harry's lap and attacked his lips. Harry hated how cramped it was in the tight space of the passenger seat, but he wasn't about to say no to Louis’ tongue sneaking its way into his mouth.

Louis started sucking and biting all over his neck, and he could have sworn he was in heaven. He roamed his hands under Louis’ shirt and felt his smooth skin.

Louis bit a little too hard at a tender spot right beside his Adam’s apple, and Harry moaned loudly, scratching the skin beneath his fingers, making Louis groan against his neck.

Louis pulled back. “Let’s move this into the backseat, yeah?” he suggested breathlessly.

Harry nodded, and Louis scrambled into the backseat, accidentally honking when his foot went into the steering wheel. They laughed, and Harry leaned back in for a kiss, this time with him on top of the shorter man.

He nibbled up Louis’ jawline all the way up to his ear so he could whisper, “Can you fuck my face now?”

Louis nodded frantically, and Harry was quick to situate himself with his knees on the floor, his feet squished under the front seat. The space was a very tight fit, but Harry didn’t even care; he was about to do what he’d wanted ever since those encounters in the bathroom.

He eagerly moved so his face was inches away from Louis’ clothed crotch, but before he could move his hand down into Louis’ pants, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. “If you need to stop, then tap my thigh or whatever skin you’re touching twice, and we will stop, okay?”

Harry nodded, and Louis let his hand go so Harry could continue getting his dick out of his pants. Harry pulled a condom out of his back pocket, quickly getting it open and sliding it down onto Louis’ dick. He didn’t hesitate before he licked at the head. 

He pulled back a bit. “I might have to rescind my earlier statement. My favorite thing to eat is your dick.”

Louis laughed, loud and breathless. “Yeah?”

Harry nodded seriously. “Yeah. Now fuck my face.” And then he put Louis’ whole dick in his mouth, swallowing around him, making Louis moan so loud that his voice broke.

Louis grabbed Harry’s head and slowly began to move his hips up and down. Harry choked and tapped him on the thigh. Louis immediately stopped. “You okay?”

Harry cleared his throat. “Yes, just forgot to breathe for a minute there. Let’s try again.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded determinedly. “Very sure. Now fuck my face, Tomlinson!”

They tried again, and this time Harry managed not to choke. Louis grabbed his head and stroked his hair in time with his thrusts. Louis gave one soft thrust and accidentally pulled Harry’s hair a bit too hard. 

Harry gave a broken moan and tapped Louis’ thigh.

“Oh, Harry, I’m sorry. It was an acci—”

“Do it again. That was so hot, please do it again!” Harry put Louis’ dick right back where it belonged: in his mouth.

Louis moaned, and they continued at that rhythm. Louis waited until he was almost on the edge to pull Harry’s hair again, harder than he did before.

Harry moaned and came into his pants, Louis following right after.

He pulled off and rested his forehead on Louis’ thigh while he was catching his breath. 

“We’ve really got to stop hooking up in public places, even though it is fucking hot.”

Harry was still coming down from the high of his orgasm, so he just nodded.

“I think we should go get something to eat—I’m starved,” Harry rasped out, his voice truly broken from being fucked out so hard.

Louis winced at the sound of his voice. “And we should get you some tea with honey in it to fix that.”

“Yeah.”

\----

They sat on Louis’ couch in his living room, eating their chicken sandwiches while watching some football match on Louis’ large flatscreen TV. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Harry finished his last bite and broke the silence. “So I douched in the shower today.”

Louis had just taken a bite and choked on it. He took a napkin and spit his bite into it inelegantly as he coughed. Harry patted him on the back. “You okay, mate?”

Louis nodded and grabbed his glass of water and chugged all of it down. “Yeah, fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. So, you douched today, and you decided to tell me that while I’m eating?” Louis asked.

“It’s not my fault you’re a slow eater, Louis.”

“You literally just finished eating your last bite, Harold,” Louis said with an indignant look on his face.

“So?” Harry shrugged. ”And it’s Harry, not Harold.”

Louis smirked and finished his last bite. “Whatever you say, Harold.”

Harry stood up. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Up the stairs, down the hall to your right,” Louis said. Then his mind caught up with his words. “Wait, why?”

“Give me ten minutes. You’ll see.” Harry winked at him and then proceeded up the stairs and into Louis’ bedroom.

There was a huge, king-sized bed in the middle of the room with nightstands on either side. There was clothing scattered all over the floor throughout the room, and Harry decided to ignore it. His room was also always a mess, so he wasn’t about to judge. He noticed a box on the floor on the left side of the bed.

He walked up to it and looked through some of the clothes there. He picked up a plaid, black and red, wool shirt and was amazed at how soft it was. He took his shirt off so he could try it on, and as he was just about to put it on, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

He swore and threw off his pants and jumped onto the bed. He ran his fingers quickly through his hair in an effort to make it more fluffy and sexual and got into a what-he-hoped-was-seductive position just in time to see Louis walk in.

Louis’ breath stuttered at the sight of Harry laying in his bed, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. The sight went straight to his dick.

Harry smirked, revealing the condom and small packet of lube in one of his hands. “Well, are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you going to come here and fuck me?”

\-----

They laid there, sweaty limbs tangled in the sheets and chests heaving with heavy breaths. Harry didn’t expect Louis to be such a cuddler, but he wasn’t complaining; he found it rather pleasant to have the other man’s face pressed up against his chest, even if they were sticky and covered in sweat.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve just fucked my brains out. Like, literally fucked my brains out,” Harry said.

Louis chuckled. “How could I not? You’re the one who demanded I went as hard as I could.”

“Oooh, yeah. That part was good.”

“Only that part?” Louis asked with a smile.

Harry nodded seriously. “Yup, all the other parts sucked—you really gotta step up your fingering game.”

Louis gasped. “How dare you? I didn’t hear you complaining, you were enjoying it rather a lot!”

“Maybe I was just faking it,” Harry said unconvincingly. 

“You know you’re a horrible liar?”

Harry nodded and was just about to answer when his phone started ringing in his jeans on the floor. He decided to ignore it in favor of shutting Louis up with his kisses. Louis happily complied.

Things were just getting heated again when the phone started ringing the second time. Louis pulled back and said, “You should probably get that.”

Harry sighed and got up slowly, as to not disturb his already sore ass. He picked up the phone and saw it was Niall. 

“Hey, babe, what’s up?”

“Harry, you’ve gotta get home. Like, now,” Niall said, a tremor in his voice.

“I’ll be right there, Ni. Just...hold on, okay?”

They hung up, and he hurriedly put his pants on, as well as his shirt. He looked up to see Louis fully immersed in his phone and thought,  _ fuck it _ , and grabbed two shirts from the box on the floor and put them under his jacket to hide them.

Louis looked up while he was busy fixing his hair in the mirror. 

“You leaving?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled apologetically. “Yeah, something came up, and my roommate’s having some sort of meltdown, so I gotta go deal with it.”

“Okay, lemme know how it goes,” Louis said.

“Will do, see ya later.” Harry waved and hurried out the door.

\-----

When Harry got home, Niall was sat on the couch hugging a pillow to his chest. He immediately sat down next to him and put an arm around him. 

“Hey, Ni, what happened?” Harry asked worriedly.

“You’re gonna laugh,” Niall said with a small pout.

“Mate, why would I laugh?” 

“I locked myself in the bathroom because the lock broke,” Niall said.

Harry blinked. “You what? How did you get out?”

Niall cleared his throat in embarrassment. “I sort of kicked the door down.”

Harry let his head fall back on the couch with a thud and sighed. “You broke our bathroom door?”

Niall nodded. “I’m claustrophobic, you know that.”

Harry started chuckling before it transitioned into full blown cackles. “You..”

Niall groaned into his pillow.

“I’m sorry, it’s just...” Harry could barely get a word out between his cackles.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Niall said, trying to hold back a smile. He not-so-smoothly changed the subject. “So, Haz, did you happen to get fucked today?”

Harry stopped laughing and flushed. “Yeah. My ass is gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow, and the students will just  _ know _ that I got fucked in the ass.”

Niall laughed in his face. “You think they’re gonna see you limping and their first thought is gonna be ‘oh, me teacher got fucked up the ass yesterday’?”

When Niall put it like that, Harry had to admit it sounded kind of stupid. “Yeah, you have a point.”

\-----

Harry walked into his first class of the day with a very obvious limp. He was hoping nobody would ask him about it since he really was a horrible liar. He put his folder onto the teacher’s desk and turned around to write his name on the blackboard. 

“Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Styles, but you can just call me Harry since Mr. Styles just makes me feel old.” He chuckled nervously. This was his first time teaching this particular class. “Now, since I don’t know any of you, I would love for all of you to raise your hands when I call your name for attendance.”

After he finished checking off all the names, he was pleased to see that only two students were missing, so he had almost a full attendance. He looked up at all fifteen students and began to feel a bit nervous. He took off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair before he walked—or rather limped—around the desk to lean on it. The picture of a cool teacher.

“Right, so since I’ll be the one teaching you the next few weeks I’m gonna start on something a little less boring. Welcome to Creative Writing 101. Today I want you to write me a story in five to ten sentences or less. It can be anything, just as long as it’s one paragraph. It’ll get your brain juices flowing.”

He heard a couple kids groaning, and it made him smile. If this is what they considered boring, then they really shouldn’t have signed up for this class. He grabbed a stack of papers and passed them to a student in the front row of tables. “Pass those around, please.”

A kid in the back row of tables raised his hand. “Excuse me, I don’t have a pencil.”

Harry got a pencil from the desk and limped across the room to hand him the pen. The student whispered out a ‘thank you’, and Harry limped back to his desk. “You have ten minutes. Start writing.”

He picked up his phone and checked the time. Forty minutes left of this class. He really hoped the kids liked him—even if he was a limping mess wearing a shirt he stole from his hookup. He decided to text something he hoped was funny enough.

**Harry** : _ I’m limping like the day after I lost my virginity at college and some of my students have looked at me a bit funny. 🍆🍑 _

And then he added an eggplant emoji and a peach emoji for comedic effect. Louis answered right away.

**Louis:** _M aybe I should come over there and fuck you against the desk, then you’re sure to get some more funny looks._

Harry choked on the tea he was drinking and drew some more odd looks his way. He cleared his throat nonchalantly. “You still have seven minutes. Continue your work.”

**Harry:** _ You can’t just say shit like that, I choked on my tea in front of the students. _

**Louis:** _You also choked on something else yesterday._

 **Louis:** _🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆_

 **Harry:** _you’re insatiable._

**Louis:** _ That’s not what you said last night. _

**Louis:** _speaking of last night, was your friend all right?_

He checked the time and saw that he still had five minutes to chat, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to type out the long message it would take to explain that incident.

**Harry:** _Niall locked himself in the bathroom because the lock broke. He had a panic attack because of his claustrophobia and called me. Then he panicked some more and broke down the door._

**Harry:** _ and now we have to shower and use the bathroom with no door and no lock. So much for privacy. _

**Louis:** _sounds like a good time._

 **Louis:** _aren’t you gonna replace the door?_

**Harry:** _ can’t afford it yet. Brb gotta go teach now. _

**Louis:** _Boo, you whore._

Harry cleared his throat to get the students’ attention. “Time’s up. Now I’m gonna collect all the papers.” He limped around the room and collected all the papers. He sat down in the teacher’s chair with subtle caution but couldn’t help wincing when his ass hit the chair.

“Are you okay, Mr. Styles?” a girl in the second row of desk chairs asked.

“It’s Harry, and yes, I’m fine, thank you,” Harry replied with a tight smile.

“Now I'm gonna read a few of them at random out loud. That’s alright with you, ain’t it?” He wasn’t really asking, but the students would probably appreciate it anyway. When nobody answered, he just clapped his hands together and picked one off the pile.

“ _ Two boys stare at a football. They play football. One of them wins. The other leaves in a rage. The other cheers. The end. _ Okay, that’s a good start.” He put the paper back onto the desk and picked up another one. “ _ Styles is his name. Riding is his game. Wearing Gucci shirts is lame— _ okay, who wrote this one? And what do you mean Gucci? I don’t really have the money for brand stuff,” Harry said with an embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

A boy in the front raised his hand with a bored look on his face. “I did, sir. And that shirt you’re wearing  _ is  _ Gucci, and it’s weird that you don’t know that since that shirt you’re wearing must’ve cost at least 800 pounds.”

Harry felt his eyes widen in shock. _ 800 pounds? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m so screwed. _ He shook himself out of his growing panic and said, “And riding is my game? Really?”

The boy nodded with a smirk. “I’m pretty sure you don’t limp like that after anything other than riding. Plus you winced when you sat down. You definitely had a dick up there yesterday.” And he said all of this while examining his nails.  _ What the fuck is up with this kid? _ Harry asked himself.

“And you are?”

“My name is Cook.” 

“And you think it’s okay to comment on a teacher’s sex life?”

Cook just shrugged. “Yeah, sex is a fun topic. Freedom of speech and all that. Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Get fucked in the ass, of course.” Cook was still smirking. _ That little shit _ . Harry had no idea how to deal with this situation. He’d never had a student so blatantly talk about stuff like this.

“Listen, Cook. This is beyond inappropriate. If you want to know stuff like this I highly suggest you go take a class on sexual education and get the hell out of my class.” Harry may have sounded as intimidating as a puppy, but he still managed to sound stern. 

“I thought you’d be cool, Styles. Hope your sugar daddy fucks you some more, ‘cause you obviously couldn’t afford that shirt otherwise. Ta!” And then Cook walked out like he owned the place.

\-----

Harry sat down on the couch and whined loudly. “Ni _ all _ , please come and cuddle me, I'm mise _ rable _ !”

Niall walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa with his feet in Harry’s lap. “What shirt is that?”

“I sort of stole it from the guy I'm hooking up with.” 

“Harry, you little minx,” Niall said proudly. “Why are you miserable then?” He stroked Harry’s hair. “Tell old Niall what’s bothering little, old Harry.”

Harry groaned. “A student was a smartass to me today in class.”

“Tell me more.”

“Okay. So, this was the first class I’m teaching in that college, and it’s a creative writing class. The first thing I had them do was like a warm-up of sorts before getting to the real writing. I had them write a short story. Like, five to ten sentences each.”

“And the student was a smartass about that?” Niall asked.

“No. It’s what he wrote that made him a smartass.” Harry dug the paper out of the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Niall.

_ Styles is his name _

_ Riding is his game _

_ His gucci shirts are lame _

_ His sugar daddy’s paying _

Niall cackled, and it made Harry pout. “Is that shirt Gucci though?” Niall asked when he’d calmed down. 

“I suppose it is. If I had known, I wouldn’t have taken it.”

Niall got up and walked up to the fridge. 

“Niall, what are you doing?”

Niall smirked. “I’m putting the beautiful poem on the fridge, see?” And then he did just that. 

Harry sank down further into the couch. “I hate you.”

Niall blew him a kiss in response.

\-----

Harry leaned against the wall in the break room of Zizzi’s. He hated working double shifts—especially on Sundays. He was definitely gonna need some serious de-stressing after this shift.

**Harry:** _ You free tonight? _

**Louis:** _depends._

 **Harry:** _on what?_

 **Louis:** _whether or not you’ll let me fuck you in the face again._

He quickly looked around the break room and was relieved to find that he was alone. Nobody could see the blush heating his cheeks. 

**Harry:** _I’ll be over at 10._

\-----

It was 10:20 PM by the time Harry parked his car in front of Louis’ house, thus he was late. He hurried up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal Louis in nothing but his underwear, and Harry wanted to just drop to his knees then and there. But he supposed he could wait until he was inside.

As soon as Louis closed the door behind him, Harry pounced on him. He pushed him up against the door and kissed him harshly, immediately sneaking his tongue inside to taste.

Louis moaned against his mouth and ripped his shirt open with his hands. Harry was half-annoyed because Louis had just ripped his work shirt open, but the other half of him didn’t care because it was so  _ hot _ . 

He licked a stripe from Louis’ collarbone up towards his ear, leaving a trail of saliva on the tanned skin. He gently bit Louis’ earlobe before whispering, “Fuck my mouth as hard as you want, I want you to  _ use me. _ ” Then he dropped down onto his knees and with a smooth motion got Louis’ underwear off and threw them somewhere behind him without a care.

Louis was looking down at him, completely and utterly debauched and turned on. Harry slid a condom onto Louis’ dick, a little slower than he usually would. Louis sighed impatiently and grabbed Harry’s hair, carefully pushing his head towards his dick. Harry laughed before finally putting Louis’ dick into his mouth. Louis had made a few small, experimental thrusts when Harry pulled off. “Are you gonna fuck my face yet, or...?”

Louis then shoved his dick into Harry’s mouth and started fucking him in earnest. Harry was grabbing his ass and pushing him in to thrust harder and faster. 

Louis lasted three whole minutes before he was coming into the condom with a shout. Harry didn’t stop sucking him down until Louis began softening. As soon as Harry popped off, Louis let himself slide down the door until he was sitting on the floor. 

“How the fuck did you manage to get fucked in the face for so long without choking or needing a breather?” Louis asked in awe.

“Practice,” Harry said with a deep rasp. “It seems I have lost my voice.”

“Who did you practice with?” Louis asked curiously.

“My best friend, the cucumber. Oh, and my ex, but that only lasted for like two weeks, so it doesn’t really count,” Harry said.

“You practiced sucking dick on a cucumber?” Louis asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, unashamed. “Yeah.”

Harry picked up his phone and checked the time. It was 10:45 PM. He groaned. “Urgh, I have to teach class tomorrow, and it will be hell.”

Louis chuckled. “It wasn’t so bad last time, was it?”

“It wasn’t that bad up until one of my students called me out for limping so much, and he saw me wince when I sat down and called me out for riding dick.”

Louis laughed so hard tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. “Really?”

Harry wasn’t as amused. “Yeah, it was embarrassing.”

Louis wiped the tears from his eyes. “I would’ve loved to see your face when that happened. What’s he going to think tomorrow when you sound like that?”

Harry just shrugged and got up. “Well, I’m afraid that I have to leave you now. Gotta wake up early to be a teacher, and all that jazz.”

Louis got up. “We should do this again soon.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll text you or you can text me.”

They hugged quickly before Harry walked out to his car, Louis waving at him from the door as he drove away.

\-----

Harry walked into class with his tea in hand. He’d hoped a good night’s rest would soothe his throat enough, but he still sounded raspy. He assumed most of the students would just think he had a sore throat, but his annoying sex-obsessed student would still probably comment on it anyway. At least he wasn’t limping. Small victories, he guessed.

“Good morning!”

A quiet chorus of the kids answered him with their own ‘good morning’.

He put his papers on top of the desk before he shrugged his jacket off and draped it on the back of the desk chair. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his honey tea before he spoke. “Today I brought in some papers, and I want you all to write a short story with at least five-hundred words. This is an exercise, but it won’t affect your grades. This is more of a warm-up before the actual assignment. Each paper has a different prompt, and you can write anything as long as it follows the prompt. Like, for example,” he picked up a paper from the pile and read the lines at the top of it, “This one says ‘ _ Stacey’s mom walks in on her in an embarrassing situation _ ’, so in this case you’d write about what happened and how she deals with it. Or you could write whatever story you want surrounding that prompt. Any questions?”

A boy sitting in the back corner raised his hand. “Are you gonna take the register?”

Harry nodded embarrassingly and picked up the roll call paper and proceeded to call out names. He’d just wrote Cook absent—and happily so—when the boy walked in with a confident stride. “Hey, Mr. S. No limp this time?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he marked the boy late. “Glad to see you’re gracing us with your presence, Cook. Take a seat.”

Cook sat down in the front row and immediately leaned back so he could prop his feet up on his desk. Harry walked up to his desk and shoved his feet off the table. “Keep your feet off the desks, please.”

“Always so polite, Mr. S.”

Harry ignored him so he could hand out papers to each of his students. He ended on Cook. “Write a story having to do with the plot of that line at the top of the page. No less than five-hundred words.”

He walked back to the teachers’ desk and got comfortable in his desk chair. “Oh, and kids, you can leave whenever you finish writing your stories. Just put them on my desk on your way out. If you have any questions, either call on me or come to my desk—whichever’s more comfortable.”

Harry picked up his phone out of his jacket pocket and opened up a new text message.

**Harry:** _this kid’s such a dick._

 **Niall:** _Maybe he just thinks you’re hot, you know how it is, kids sometimes get a crush on their new teachers_

**Niall:** _ and you know you’re attractive as hell _

**Harry:** _ very funny, Niall _

**Niall:** _ i’m serious. The kids probably got the hots for you, i’ve seen your ass Styles. I’m not blind. _

**Harry:** _fuck off_.

**Niall:** _ *middle finger emoji* _

**Harry:** _ did you really just type middle finger emoji? _

**Niall:** _ what? I don’t have one _

Cook threw his paper on Harry’s desk, and Harry startled. He looked up just in time to see Cook give him a wink on his way out.  _ What a dick.  _

He picked up the paper and saw that the kid had written a full page of something. He looked at the prompt and saw it had been crossed out with a pen. He sighed. He started reading.

_ Once there was a teacher who fucked so much with a dude for a Gucci shirt. He got fucked so hard that he limped the whole day after. _

**Harry:** _ i really hate this kid _

**Niall:** _ what he do? _

**Harry:** _ basically wrote a story about me getting fucked  _

**Niall:** _ ain’t that a kick in the nuts _

Harry didn’t even finish reading the whole story, he just picked up his red grading pen and scrawled a big fat zero at the top of the paper. He even drew a circle around it. 

He knew that he told the kids this wouldn't affect their grades but he couldn’t help but be petty.  _ That'll show him _ .

\-----

Harry walked into the pub and saw that Liam had not arrived yet. He went and sat down in a booth towards the corner and picked up his phone. He had 2 unread texts from Niall.

**Niall:** _dude…………….._

**Niall:** _ what kinda rich bloke you sleeping with? _

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He hadn’t told Niall even so much as Louis’ name.

**Harry:** _ What do you mean? _

**Niall:** _ You’ll see when we get home _

**Niall:** _i’m in half a mind to suck that dude’s dick myself_

**Harry:** _ hands off. _

Liam sat down across from him and startled Harry. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you, mate.”

Harry waved it off. “It’s fine.”

“So, should I go get us those pints?” Liam asked with a smile.

“Oh, yeah, sure. But I’ll get the next round,” Harry answered.

“It’s a deal,” Liam said with a wink as he got up to go to the bar.

**Niall:** _is he really too hot to share?_

**Harry:** _ fuck off Niall _

**Harry:** _Yes._

**Niall:** _ relax, i was joking _

Liam came back with two pints and sat down. “So, you’re studying to become a teacher, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to be teaching English, literature, poetry...stuff like that.”

“That’s cool. I’m studying to become a police officer,” Liam said with a proud smile.

“That’s way cooler than being a teacher; you can catch the bad guys and deal with drunk teenagers.”

Liam laughed. “I’m not particularly looking forward to the drunk teenagers, but helping people? That’s why I signed up. Added much more stress to my mum’s worrying, but it’s what I want to do with my life.”

“I’ll bet one of my students would be one of those drunk teenagers,” Harry muttered lowly as he took a sip of his beer.

“Tough student?” Liam asked.

Harry pouted. “Oh, yeah. Last time he ignored the assignment and wrote a story about me getting fucked.”

“Have you tried talking to him, like, actually sitting him down and telling him how inappropriate it is?”

“Not yet. I’ll give him one more chance to stop it, and if he does this again it’ll be strike three, and I'll sit him down or talk to the principal or something. I’ll figure it out.” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, how do you know Zayn? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Liam’s smile froze for a few seconds, and he took a big sip of his beer before he gathered his thoughts enough to answer. “Me and Zayn have known each other since college. We’ve been best mates since we were seventeen years old, and it’s just...” Liam stopped and looked down at his hands in shame.

“What happened?” Harry asked gently

Liam sighed. “What happened is that I'm an idiot. Zayn kissed me and I panicked and ran out, and I've been ignoring them for weeks. I’m a total asshole.”

“And why did you panic?”

Liam’s shoulders slumped. “I didn’t really know then. I know now, but every time I try to call Z, I just freeze up and I can’t do it. I’m in love with them, Harry, and I’m terrified.”

Harry took a few seconds to think of how he should respond. “It sounds to me like you know how you feel. You should call them, Liam. They're probably just as agonized over this as you are.”

Liam nodded miserably, head in his hands. 

Liam’s phone started ringing, and he picked it up. As soon as he saw the name on the screen, he threw the phone at Harry. “It’s Zayn. What do I do? Oh, my god, I can’t do this!”

Harry barely managed to catch the phone as it came flying at his face and pressed accept. “Hi, Zayn. I don’t know if you remember me, but it’s Harry.” Liam looked on anxiously. “...yeah, that Harry. Yes, he’s here.” He handed Liam the phone and Liam looked as if he was about to bolt out of his seat in an effort to get himself out of this particular predicament. 

Harry nudged the phone into his hand and pointedly looked at it until Liam nervously put the phone up to his ear. “Hey, Z.”

_ “Hey, Li. Why have you been ignoring my calls? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry I kissed you.” _

Liam shook his head, even though Zayn wouldn’t be able to see it. “Zayn, no! You didn’t do anything wrong; it was me. I’m a dumbass, and I freaked out. I’m sorry.”

_ “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.” _

Liam took a deep breath. “I was just really shocked that you kissed me. I panicked, so I left and I just didn’t know what to do. I just wanted to talk to you and tell you how much I love you, but every time I picked up the phone, I—”

“ _ Wait, Liam, you said you love me? _ ” Zayn said, awed.

“Yeah, Z. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you,” Liam confessed.

“ _ Come over. _ ”

“Yeah, yes, I’m on my way!” Liam said and hung up. “I’m sorry, Harry, I’ve really got to go.”

Harry just got up with a smile on his face and gave Liam a hug. “Go get your love.”

“I will. Thanks, Harry.” And then Liam ran out of the pub with a nervous skip in his step.

\------

As soon as Harry walked in the door of his apartment, he got an armful of Niall. “Thank you for being such a slut. I love you so much,” Niall said and then covered his face with kisses. He pushed Niall off of him. “What did I do to deserve such a warm welcome?”

Niall pointed to the bathroom. “See for yourself.”

Harry blinked. They had a new bathroom door: brown wood with a perfectly good lock. “Niall, is that a new bathroom door?”

Niall grinned, wide and happy. “Yes! Isn’t it wonderful?!”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but where did it come from?”

Niall picked up an envelope that was already open with a sheepish grin. “This came with the door. This was for you, but it doesn’t have your name on it, so I opened it and I read it. Here you go.” 

Harry opened the envelope and started reading the note.

_ You gave me the best blow job of my life _

_ Consider this a gift in gratitude _

_ Xxx, _ _  
_ _ Louis. _

“Seriously, Haz, who is this dude?” Niall asked.

“His name is Louis, and I love his dick,” Harry answered without hesitation.

“Well, go suck his dick some more—we might get a new microwave out of it.”

“The microwave is broken?” Harry asked with a sigh.

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

“I’ll ask him,” Harry said.

Niall’s face lit up again with a smile. “Really?”

Harry just blinked at him.

“Oh, come on, Harry. The worst he could do is say no,” Niall pleaded.

“So, let me get this straight. You want me to exchange sexual favours with him so he can buy us new things?”

Niall patted him on the shoulder. “There, you get it!”

Harry just rolled his eyes and went to his room so he could pass out. It had been a long, long day. But before he went to sleep, he decided to call Louis. He picked up almost right away.

_ “Did you get the door?”  _

“Yes. You really didn’t have to do that, but thank you. We really did need it. If I had to pee one more time with Niall munching on his chips in the doorway while talking to me, I would’ve gone crazy.”

“ _ He really did that?” _

“Yes! And you know what he asked me when I got home?”

_ “What?” _

Harry mimicked Niall's Irish lilt as well as he could. “Suck his dick some more, and maybe he’ll buy us a new microwave.” Then he continued with his voice back to normal. “Niall’s completely shameless.”

_ “Make that three blowjobs and you have a deal,” _ Louis said, complete seriousness in his voice.

Harry gaped into his empty room. “Wait, seriously?”

_ “Yeah, I mean, why not?”  _

Harry imagined Louis must’ve said it with a shrug, but he couldn’t be sure. “I don’t know...” He hesitated before continuing on with his words. “I don’t want you to think I’d be using you for your money.”

_ “Why don’t you give yourself some time to think about it?” _

“Yeah, I'll do that. I’ll see you Wednesday night?” Harry double-checked.

_ “Yeah, count on it.” _

Harry smiled. “Goodnight, Lou.”

_ “Goodnight, Harold.” _

\-----

Harry walked out of Zizzi’s with a sigh of relief. This shift had been pure hell. He’d had a customer puke on his shoes, then he’d had another customer yell at him for getting his drink order wrong right after.

He got into his car and prayed that it would start. He stroked the dashboard and whispered, “Come on, baby, please.” The engine purred to life, and he sighed happily. “I can always count on you.” He gave the dashboard two more pats before he started his drive to Louis’ place.

He turned on the radio, and a song he hadn’t heard before started playing. 

_ Wish that you could build a time machine _ _  
_ _ So you could see _ _  
_ _ The things no one can see _ _  
_ _ Feels like you're standing on the edge _ __  
_ Looking at the stars _ _  
_ __ And wishing you were them

Harry’s breath hitched. He could have sworn that that was Louis’ voice. His voice was beautiful. He listened to the whole song in a daze. He needed to find it later so he could put it on his playlist. It wasn’t his usual genre, but the  _ voice _ . He loved the sound of that voice.

When the song finished, a radio host’s voice cut in. “So that was our very own Louis Tomlinson with his dear friend, Steve Aoki, with their song Just Hold On. Unfortunately, Louis couldn’t join us today, but we have his friend Steve here with us. How are you feeling today, Steve?”

“Oh, I'm feeling great, Nick. Happy to be here. How about you?” Steve answered.

“I’m feeling very good myself. So...you and Louis...how did that collaboration come about?” Nick asked.

Harry was listening with rapt attention. He really loved Louis’ voice, and he wanted to know more about him.

“Louis is obviously an amazing guy. His voice sounds brilliant on the track too. Did you know he wasn’t supposed to sing on this track originally?” Steve said with delight in his voice.

“No, really?” Nick asked, shock seeping into his voice.

“Yeah, he’s not usually a singer. He prides himself on being a songwriter and a music producer; he doesn’t consider himself a singer. During our last session before recording, our singer had to drop out, and Louis loved the song and didn’t want it to go to waste, so I asked him if he could sing on it instead of the other singer, and he agreed in the end. I wore him down. He sounded amazing, don’t you think?”

Louis didn’t like to sing with a voice like that? Harry couldn’t believe it. He tuned the rest of the interview out as he parked his car in front of Louis’ house. 

He walked up to Louis’ front door and knocked briskly. Louis opened the door with a smile, and he was shirtless. Harry wanted to ravage him then and there. He crowded into Louis' space, and Louis shut the door behind them. “Have you douched?” Harry asked hotly as he sucked a bruise into Louis’ neck.

“N-no,” Louis breathed out. “Should I have?”

Harry groaned. “Next time. I want you to ride my face as I eat you out.”

Louis blinked at him, breathless and horny. “Go wait in my bed, and give me some time. I’m gonna go douche, and then I’m gonna ride your face so hard you won’t be able to taste anything else for a week.”

Harry’s mouth watered at the thought, and he nodded frantically.

Louis disappeared into his bathroom, and Harry heard the shower start. He went into Louis’ bedroom and didn’t see any boxes this time. He took his time taking off his clothes, his muscles still a bit stiff from his shift at Zizzi’s. When he was fully naked, he laid himself down on the ridiculously comfortable mattress and enjoyed feeling the soft sheets against his naked skin. 

It hit him then how rich Louis must really be. He had a huge house that he lived in alone, Gucci clothes he got for free to wear in pap walks, a song on the radio and he was friends with Steve Aoki. Harry decided then and there to accept Louis’ offer of buying him a new microwave. Accepting it wouldn’t hurt when he really did need it.

Louis walked in then, looking hot as fuck with water trailing down his naked chest and a towel around his waist. He stopped right in front of the bed and smirked. “I can see you’ve made yourself quite comfortable.”

Harry nodded, unashamed. “Oh, yes. This is the perfect bed for you to sit on my face. Ass is my favorite thing to eat, after all.”

Louis laughed and dropped his towel on the floor. He crawled slowly onto Harry and lowered himself on top of him so they were flushed together, skin to skin. Harry’s gaze stuck to a particular water droplet trailing down Louis’ collarbone, and before he could stop himself, he put his mouth on that spot and sucked on it. Louis’ breath hitched

“You know,” Harry began talking between kisses to Louis collarbone and neck. “I heard your song on the radio today. Your voice is beautiful.”

Louis blushed but tried to remain nonchalant. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, you should sing more often.”

Louis lips quirked. “How do you know I haven't released more songs?”

“Because I also heard Steve's interview. He said you don't sing often.” 

Louis rolled off him and laid down on his back beside him. “I actually prefer the writing aspect more than I do the singing. But then again, I haven't ever sung live before. I have horrible stage fright.”

“Are you going to sing this song live?” Harry asked curiously.

Louis shrugged. “I might have to. I can't leave Steve to do all the promo by himself. We're actually scheduled to perform it on Jimmy Fallon next week.”

“That’s so cool. Are you just gonna perform, or is there an interview as well?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Yeah, we’re gonna do a sit-down interview with him and then perform the song.”

Harry smirked. “Does that mean when I watch it with my friends, I can say that you’ve sat on my face?”

“Is that your way of telling me to sit on your face right now?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry crawled on top of him, his knees on either side of his hips. “Maybe”” he whispered and leaned down to claim Louis’ lips in a deep kiss.

They spent a long time just trading kisses—no particular heat behind them. This relationship was something Harry didn’t really know how to define. He felt so comfortable with Louis. He was completely naked on top of him, and the situation wasn’t even sexual yet. All they’d been doing was making out on top of the sheets. 

He felt Louis’ fingers tangle in his hair, and he deepened the kiss, getting a small moan from Louis in response. Louis’ hands roamed all over his body and eventually settled on his ass.

He pressed sloppy kisses all over his neck and ended by biting at his earlobe. He grabbed Louis by the hands and swiftly turned them around so that Louis was on top.

Louis leaned back down to kiss at his jawline as his hands roamed his chest. He abruptly pulled back and studied his chest closer. “Harry, do you have three nipples?”

Harry chuckled and proudly answered, “I have four nipples.” Then he pointed Louis to the fourth.

“I've never met a man with four nipples. Now when I talk about sex in interviews, I'll mention I slept with a guy with four nipples,” Louis said mischievously.

“You're going to mention sex in interviews?”

Louis shrugged. “Sometimes I get fans asking about my sex life on Twitter. I mostly tell the people interviewing me not to give them any attention, but now I just might let them ask.”

“That's cool and all, but can we do something now? I'm very hard, and your ass is pressing against my dick.”

Louis pretended to be surprised. “Oh, is it?” He grinded onto Harry's dick, causing a moan to escape from his mouth. “I hadn't noticed.”

Harry didn't want to wait any longer. He needed to taste that ass now, or he was going to die. “Look, not to pressure you or anything, but if you don't sit on my face and ride my tongue soon, I'm going to cry.”

Louis smiled coyly. “We can't have that, can we?”

Harry shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Did you just call me sir?” Louis asked with an unreadable expression.

Harry bit his lip, embarrassed. “No?”

Louis smiled. “That's hot.”

“You know what else would be hot? If you would sit on my face already.”

Louis laughed and got off him to crawl up until his crotch was right in Harry's face. “You really are demanding, aren't you?”

“You have no idea.”

Louis went into his nightstand, rifling around until he found some dams. “These are really annoying, I tell you that.” He then turned around and swung a leg over Harry's head so that his knees were on either side of Harry's shoulders. He turned his head to look down at Harry. “You ready?”

Harry just gave him an unimpressed look as he watched Louis putting the dam in place.

Louis lifted up his hands in a hands-up motion. “Okay, I see how it—” He couldn't manage to finish his sentence, because at that moment Harry wrapped his hands around his waist and pushed his ass into his face, effectively licking at his hole and making Louis moan loudly and grab at his sheets with his fists. “Fuck, Harry.”

Harry kept licking and kissing his cheeks. Louis hadn't yet thrusted at all, too distracted by how good Harry's tongue felt.

Harry tapped his thigh twice, and Louis immediately pulled off. “You okay?”

Harry nodded. “I love how much you're enjoying this, but you are welcome to thrust, you know.” Then he winked and went back to work on his hole.

This time Louis didn't hesitate and began thrusting back into Harry's face right away. Harry's moans were muffled, but it only seemed to turn him on even more.

He noticed how hard Harry was and started stroking him in the same rhythm. Harry’s tongue became more sloppy as Louis continued stroking him, both of them on the edge of coming. 

Harry reached around him as he fucked him with his tongue, grabbing his dick with his hand in order to stroke it in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Louis’ eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came, accidentally putting all of his weight on Harry’s face. Harry’s dick shot out a streak of white as soon as it happened.

It was safe to say that Harry would definitely be wanting to do this again. 

Louis got up to get rid of the dam, throwing it into the bin and grabbing a random shirt from his dirty laundry, using it to clean up their cum. He threw it back into the dirty laundry and crawled into bed, cuddling up to Harry's side.

Harry kissed his hair, before clearing his throat. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Louis looked up at him through his lashes, smiling cheekily. "You've just had your tongue in my arse, you can ask me anything."

"Okay," Harry said, blushing. "You're famous, right? So you must know a lot of celebrities. Who's the best in bed out of those that you've slept with?"

"Cheeky lad," Louis pinched him in the side with a chuckle. "You want to know who gave me the best blow job of my life?" Louis winked. "Besides you of course."

"Please," Harry replied. He'd always wanted to know stuff like this, the curiosity always just beneath the surface. Louis moved so he was laying on his side, with his head resting on his hand so he could look down at Harry. "I actually think it might be Alex Turner."

Harry blinked, staring up at Louis with something akin to wonder. "You've slept with  _ Alex Turner _ ?"

"Yeah," Louis shrugged, as if it was no big deal that he'd slept with Alex Turner. Harry gasped. "Oh my god."

"What?" Louis asked, smiling. Harry just gaped at him. "I've sucked the same dick as Alex Turner."

Louis cackled, swatting Harry in the chest loosely. "You're such a dork. Okay, who's your best blow job?" 

"Besides you?" 

Louis swatted him again, this time with a blush staining his cheeks. "Damn right it's me."

Harry hummed as he thought about it. "I guess it was this guy I dated in college. His name was Fionn."

"You got your second best blow job in college?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't you like seventeen or some shit?"

"I was eighteen, actually," Harry corrected. He dragged Louis into a kiss. "Now what do you say about round two, except this time, we sixty-nine?"

"That's the best idea I've heard," Louis said, already crawling until his face was level with Harry's dick.

\-----

Harry walked into the classroom five minutes late with a Starbucks coffee in his hands. He wasn’t trying to be cliché; he just overslept and found that he really needed the coffee.

“Hey, kids. Sorry I'm late.”

Cook smirked from his seat. “Have a late night, sir?”

Harry barely managed not to roll his eyes. “Nice to see you too, Cook. How wonderful.”

“It’s wonderful to see you too, sir.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry? Sir just makes me feel old.”

“How old are you, Harry?” Cook asked with a sweet smile, face resting on top of his hands, leaning on the table.

“I’m 23. Now, for today’s assignment I want you guys to write a short story about anything that comes to mind. It has to be one thousand words or more. You have an hour. Good luck,” Harry said with finality. He sat down at his desk and enjoyed his coffee.

Cook raised his hand. Harry sighed. “Yes, Cook?”

“It can be about anything?”

Harry cleared his throat before addressing the whole classroom. “I take that back: your story can be about anything except sex.”

Cook pouted. “You’re such a bummer, Mr. S.”

Harry ignored him and picked up his phone. He had five unread texts. He had four from Louis and one from Niall. He ignored Niall’s and checked Louis’ texts first.

**_Louis:_ ** _ oversleeping when you have a flight is not good _

**_Louis:_ ** _ good news! I made it through security with 20 minutes to spare _

**_Louis:_ ** _ I just found out i have 3 radio interviews before we go tape the Fallon thing. _

**_Louis:_ ** _ Steve and I made a bet, if I lose i’ll have to stay celibate for a whole month, wish me luck. _

Harry gaped at his phone. He couldn’t believe Louis would make a bet like that. He knew Louis would be in America doing press for two weeks of that month, but he didn’t think they could wait two weeks to hook up.

_ Harry: what was the bet? :O _

He knew it would take time for Louis to answer since he was stuck on a plane on his wait to LA, but he wasn’t feeling very patient. His sex life was dependant on this bet. He sighed and went to check out Niall’s text.

**_Niall:_ ** _ If you don’t tell me who this guy is that you’re fucking i will flush your favorite lipstick down the toilet. _

**_Harry:_ ** _ why do you want to know so badly? _

**_Niall:_ ** _ you’ll see when you get home. _

**_Niall:_ ** _ I'm seriously thinking I need to experience those blow job skills first hand. _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Fuck off.  _

He checked the time and saw that only five minutes had passed. That meant there were thirty-five minutes left of class. He really didn’t want to teach today. 

He felt inspiration strike, and so he started writing some lyrics down into his notebook. He’d never told anyone about this particular talent of his, as it was something he only did for himself. He’d written so many songs throughout the years, but he’d never let anyone hear them nor read the lyrics.

He closed his eyes for a minute, the pen hovering over the page as he let himself feel the thoughts and words flow through his mind. Then he opened his eyes and started writing.

\-----

Harry walked into the living room and plonked down on the sofa face first, still wearing his coat and hat. He was exhausted. His work shift that day had been particularly grueling.

Niall walked in and sat down next to him. “Harry, you okay?”

Harry groaned into the throw pillow underneath his head. He felt Niall poke him in the leg repeatedly. He groaned again—louder—and sat up to give Niall a dirty look. “What?”

Niall was smirking at him. “Something was delivered to you today.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

Niall handed him an envelope and gestured for him to open it.

Harry opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

_ I saw this at the store and i just couldn’t resist _

_ Hope you like the poem i left inside of your gift. _

_ -Louis _

_ P.S. This card is yours to use when you need it. _

Harry looked inside the envelope, and sure enough, there was a credit card inside. He chuckled incredulously. “Niall, what was delivered along with the note?”

“Check the kitchen.”

Harry got up and walked into their small kitchen. There was a new microwave on the counter, replacing their old one. He opened it and did not see a note inside.

“Looking for this?” Niall asked with a grin as he waved the note in the air.

“What’s it say, Niall?”

Niall’s smile got even bigger. “Oh, this is good. Your sugar daddy has written you a poem named Blowjob.”

“Did he?”

Niall nodded before he cleared his throat and dramatically read the poem. “ _ Fo shizzle, suck on that dizzle! Balls in your face, and it jizzles! _ That’s it, that’s the poem.”

Harry blinked owlishly before he burst into laughter. “For a songwriter, his poem skills sure suck.”

“So he’s a songwriter?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“Come on, Haz, just tell me who the fuck this guy is.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. It’s Louis Tomlinson.”

There was a beat of silence as Niall seemed to process that. “You’re fucking  _ Louis Tomlinson _ ?”

“You know who he is?” Harry asked.

“Do I know—are you fucking kidding me? Who doesn’t know who he is?!” 

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t know who he was before I sucked his dick in the bathroom at that album launch.”

Niall gaped at him. “You—I’m so—”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just hard to believe that you’ve been hooking up with Louis fucking Tomlinson, and now he’s, like, your sugar daddy.”

“He’s not my sugar daddy, shut up,” Harry said with a huff.

Niall rolled his eyes at that. “Technically, he is. But now that I know who wrote this beautiful poem, I’m gonna hang it on the fridge.”

“Go ahead. I’m going to go to sleep because I'm exhausted,” Harry said and walked into his bedroom without waiting for an answer. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\------

Harry hadn't gotten a response from Louis for two days. He knew that Louis was a busy man with all his promo and interviews while he was overseas, but he really needed to know about this bet and what it entailed. He wasn't sure if he and Louis could go through a whole month without having sex.

He let his head fall down backwards into the sofa and sighed deeply. He should probably go over his students’ short stories, but he couldn't get himself to do it.

Niall sat down next to him. “What's bothering you so much?”

“‘M not bothered,” Harry mumbled pitifully.

“Yes. You're so not bothered that you've been sitting here in silence for an hour while checking your phone every five minutes. Tell uncle Niall what's up.”

“Please stop calling yourself that—it’s weird.”

“It's not that weird. Just tell me what's bothering you.”

“Fine.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Louis texted me two days ago about some bet he made with Steve. If he loses the bet he can't have sex for a whole month. A whole fucking month, Ni.”

“That's it?” Niall asked. “That's what's bothering you?”

“Not really. I answered him asking what the bet was, and he hasn't answered me in two days. I'm dying over here.”

“Have you messaged him about the microwave?” Niall asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, I forgot. I should do that, fuck.”

“Yeah, you should've messaged him about that when you got the microwave,” Niall said with a smile.

“I fell asleep and then just forgot about it.”

Harry picked up his phone and sent Louis a message.

**Harry** :  _ thank you for the microwave. And the card but I doubt I'll use it, i’d feel bad spending your money. _

**Harry** :  _ the poem was a nice personal touch. Niall hung it on the fridge. _

“There, I sent it. Hopefully he'll answer soon.” 

Niall nodded and turned on the TV. He channel-surfed for a minute until he saw reruns of Jimmy Fallon. He settled for that and leaned back into the sofa. They sat in silence as Jimmy Fallon said goodbye to the audience and announced that the next night he would be interviewing Louis and Steve. Harry perked up. “Is that the next episode?”

Niall checked the channel’s schedule and nodded. “Yeah, the next episode has Louis. It’s a re-showing of yesterday’s show.”

Harry went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips and two cans of soda. He came back and handed one of the sodas to Niall and made himself comfortable to watch Louis’ interview.

“I still can’t believe that you fucked  _ Louis Tomlinson _ , of all people,” Niall said.

Harry just shrugged. “I didn’t know he was famous.”

“You didn’t know he was famous? The bloke has been famous for, like, ten years and you’d never heard of him? How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, Niall, I just don’t pay attention to that stuff.”

“And by  _ that stuff _ , you mean what exactly?”

“I mean, like, gossip rags and reality TV and stuff like that, and he hasn’t really been in the spotlight much, in my defence.”

Niall sighed, embarrassed for Harry. “Haz, he was in the magazines and  _ everything _ when he came out two years ago.”

“He only came out two years ago?”

Niall nodded. “Yeah, his previous management or label or whatever didn’t let him be out of the closet. He never hid it—he made it known in every single way except verbally that he was gay until his contract ran out and the label dropped him.”

“How do you even know all of this?” 

“I may have found a bunch of stuff on Tumblr. The guy has a massive amount of fans, even though he’s technically never performed anything himself. Until now, I guess.”

Harry took a minute to think it over as he watched Jimmy Fallon speak on the screen. Louis and Steve would be on after commercials which made Harry excited. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what more Niall knew, but he was curious, so he decided that fuck it, he was going to ask anyway.

“How do you know that his label or management or whatever didn’t want him to be openly gay?”

“Listen, I don’t know all of this for sure—I mean, some of it could be complete bullshit, but let me tell you this, Syco is not a friendly label. Louis has never openly said anything bad about them—I know because I googled it. 

“Don’t give me that look, Harry, I'm a fan. But then again, I’ve read about it being put into contracts that if you sign, you’re not allowed to talk negatively about them at all, so I don’t know. You’d have to ask Louis if any of this stuff is true, because if it is, then I’m fucking scared of becoming a singer and songwriter.” 

Harry didn’t know how to respond. He was saved from having to respond by the show being back from commercial break. Jimmy happily introducing Steve and then Louis, who both walked out from behind the curtain towards the sofas.

Jimmy shook both their hands, and they all sat down. “I believe this is your first televised interview in America, Louis, so welcome!”

Louis’ lips quirked up into a smile and he nodded bashfully. “Yeah, it is. I’m happy to be here!”

Steve nudged him in the shoulder. “Louis’ been a bit nervous. This is his singing debut, and he’s going to do amazing!”

Jimmy chuckled. “Yes, you’ve been a songwriter and music producer for the most part, right?”

“Yes.” Louis nodded. “I’ve been a songwriter for about twelve years now and a music producer for about five.”

Steve put his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “And now he can add singer to the list.”

Jimmy nodded excitedly as Louis blushed. “How did you guys meet?”

“Louis slid into my DMs after he saw me at one of my shows and thought it would be great if we could meet up and work on a song together,” Steve said. “One thing lead to another, and now we’re here.”

Jimmy nodded. “The good old sliding into the DMs. Was it always the plan to have Louis sing on the song?”

“Not at all,” Louis said. “I wanted to get someone, but Steve insisted on us using my voice. He told me it was too good to use someone else.”

“And you disagreed?” Jimmy asked, mildly surprised.

“Yes,” Steve replied with a light nudge of his elbow into Louis’ side. “Louis prefers to stay behind the scenes.”

“Well then, let's give him a dive into the spotlight!” Jimmy said with a warm smile. He looked into the camera. “When we come back, we'll have a performance by Steve Aoki and Louis Tomlinson!”

The show cut to commercials and Harry checked his phone again. Still no reply from Louis. He was just about to type a new message when the phone was harshly slapped out of his hands. 

He looked over to see Niall bending down to pick it up and put it in his back pocket. “Stop sulking about your boyfriend and get a grip.”

“I’m not sulking!” Harry replied. “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Fine, whatever you say, big guy.”

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. “I miss him, and I hate it. Why doesn’t he just reply to one text?”

Niall sighed. “Did you miss the part where he’s a famous busy music producer?”

“That didn’t stop him before.”

“Yeah, well.” Niall shrugged. “Before you didn’t have an eight-hour time difference.”

“You’re right.”

“Damn right I am.”

Niall turned back to the TV as the commercials ended, and Jimmy Fallon appeared on screen. “Once again, here’s Steve Aoki and Louis Tomlinson with their new song, Just Hold On.”

The song started, and Louis’ voice soared out and filled the room. Harry took the remote and turned the volume all the way up. He was transfixed by the song. It was beautiful—the lyrics were so poetic and heartfelt. 

When the song ended, he wanted to clap along with the audience on TV but decided against it; he didn’t want Niall to make fun of him for it. He sighed and looked at Niall. “I think I'm falling in love with him.”

Niall just patted him on the shoulder in support. “I know.”

\-----

Harry sat on their sofa, eating his cereal and staring intently at the credit card that Louis had left for him.

He hated that he wanted to use it so bad. He wanted to buy new clothes that weren’t all tattered up from a million washes. He wanted to be able to buy enough food so that his fridge would be full of it.

But he was afraid that if he did that, he’d feel guilty for taking Louis’ money.

He put his cereal bowl down on the coffee table and fished his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. Before he could change his mind, he took the card and put it in his wallet, then he put his wallet back into his back pocket.

His phone buzzed on the table, a few texts coming through in rapid succession.

_ Louis: Don’t worry about the bet, I won. _

_ Louis: use the card, don’t be stubborn, take Niall shopping _

_ Louis: Can’t wait to get home so I can finally bottom 🍑 _

Harry choked on his cereal as he read the last text. 

_ Harry: I can’t wait either 🍆 _

He put his phone in his pocket, swiftly ignoring Louis’ text about using the card. He looked at the time, and seeing that it was almost 8 AM, he had to go to his lecture. 

Sometimes he really envied Niall for his carefree weeks of freedom, as he only worked twelve-hour night shifts for a week twice a month.

\-----

He was about thirty minutes early to his class, so he just sat down at the desk and scribbled random little thoughts down in his journal.

All of his student's short stories were fully graded and ready to be given back, and he'd put then in a neat little stack on the corner of the desk.

There was a brisk knock on the door, and Harry internally rolled his eyes when he saw who was standing in the doorway. Cook smirked. "Mornin' Mr. S."

"Good afternoon, Cook," Harry replied evenly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah," Cook said, taking a full step into the classroom. He walked all the way up to Harry's desk. "Can you tell me the difference between Durex and Trojan?"

Harry really did roll his eyes this time. "I'm sure that's a question for Mr. Roberts, the sexual education teacher. He's in room 403, why don't you go ask him?"

"Because he's old and outdated," Cook replied, shrugging. "And I don't want to know the actual difference, I want to know which one will feel better around my cock when I-"

"Get out."

Cook blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Harry said, pointing to the doorway. "Get out."

"Fine," Cook rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He walked out, swaying his hips exaggeratedly as he went. Harry let out a breath of relief when he was gone. He really couldn't stand that kid.

\-----

Niall was on a night shift that night, so Harry took the opportunity to unwind fully. 

He booted up his laptop, typing in pornhub and finding himself a good enough video to get off on.

He didn't use porn a lot while he jerked off, but this time he really wanted to just enjoy it, enjoy exploring his kinks in the privacy of his own home and by himself with no one to judge him for it.

The video finished loading, and Harry eagerly pressed play. The video started with two men sitting opposite each other in an office, one of them was brunette and was wearing a suit, neatly pressed and especially tailored for him, while the other blonde-haired man wore simple jeans and a t-shirt.

Harry undid the fly on his jeans, dragging them down along with his underwear and throwing it onto the floor beside his bed. There was already lube on his nightstand along with some tissues.

The man in the suit undid the tie around his neck, walked around his desk and leaned down to whisper in the other man's ear. The blonde moaned as he whispered out a sensual yes.

The brunette man wrapped his tie around the blonde man's head, blindfolding him by tying it in the back. He then moved back to his desk, grabbing a soft rope from the drawer on his desk and walking back to the blonde's hands behind his back.

Harry put his hand slowly into his pants, rubbing slowly, teasing himself.

The brunette man undid the fly on his trousers, dragging them down along with his pants. His dick was big, and there were brunette pubes nestled on and around his balls. He dragged his dick across the blonde's lips.

The blonde poked his tongue out, chasing the brunettes dick with his mouth until the brunette gave in, putting the head of his dick in the blonde man's mouth. The blonde moaned around it.

Harry grabbed the lube, putting some in his palm before he started jacking himself with it, enjoying the smooth wet glide.

He managed to edge himself a few times throughout the video, imagining himself in the blonde's place, imagining it was Louis controlling him.

He came with Louis' name on his tongue, making an utter mess of his hand and stomach.

He cleaned up with the tissues before he got up to wash himself up properly with a warm washcloth in the bathroom. 

As he crawled into bed, he let himself feel how much he was starting to miss Louis' company.

\-----

The day Louis arrived back in London, Harry took a risk.

He drove straight to Louis' place after work, bringing some McDonald's along with him.

He knocked on the door, feeling slightly nervous about showing up uninvited. The door opened to reveal Louis. He looked cozy in his too-big red hoodie and gray joggers. He smiled softly. "Harry, come in."

Harry stepped inside, lifting up his bag of fast food. "I brought some food."

"Oh good," Louis said, taking the bag and peeking inside. "I'm starving. And not just for the food, come here." He dragged Harry into a short kiss before taking his hand and walking him into the living room. "I'm watching some old friends reruns."

"That's perfect," Harry said, settling down on the sofa and grabbing his salad. Louis raised an eyebrow, eyeing the salad with something akin to distaste. "You went to McDonald's and bought a  _ salad _ ?"

"In my defence," Harry begins, grabbing the bad and taking out the Mcnuggets. "These are mine."

"Okay," Louis said, taking hold of his burger and opening the box. "Whatever you say."

Harry watched as Louis delicately took the top piece of bread off the burger and then looked up at Harry. "You asked for no pickles?"

Harry blushed, taking a bite of his salad before answering. "You mentioned offhandedly once that you hate pickles."

"Remind me to ride you after I finish this meal," Louis said, taking his first bite. Harry bit his lip, smiling giddily down at his salad. "I will."

\------

Harry ended up staying the whole night at Louis' place. They'd finished their meals before heading up to the bedroom, where Louis had dragged him into the shower and dropped to his knees.

Harry had come pretty quickly, and Louis had douched right in front of him after. Then Louis rode him, reverse cowgirl style.

Then Harry had returned the favour about two hours later. He was sore, happy and very tired when he arrived home the morning after 

Niall was snoring away on the couch, the tv on some golf channel he liked to watch. Harry nudged him in the foot, hard, making Niall snort awake.

"Harry!" He put a hand on his chest. "Warn a bitch, will you?!"

Harry laughed, sitting down next to the now sitting Niall. "Guess what?"

"What?" Niall asked, grumpy and tired from how harshly he'd been awaken. He put a hand up, wiggling his finger in Harry's face. "No, wait, let me guess. Louis is back and you just had some fantastic sex?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, smiling widely. "He rode me."

"That's beautiful, mate," Niall deadpanned. "Next time shut up and tell me about it later and let me sleep, you damn slut."

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. He patted Niall on the shoulder. "Go sleep, you grumpy leprechaun." 

Nialls stood up, giving him the finger on his way into his room. Harry laughed as he watched Niall slam his door shut.

\-----

It was on his way back home from work when it happened. His precious car died. His baby.

He called a tow truck to take it to a repair shop, and waited in the front while they ran diagnostics in the back.

He was nervously bouncing his leg, playing around with his bottom lip with his fingers. A man came out of the back door, his fingers wet with oil. "I'm sorry to tell you this, mate, but you're going to have to get a new car."

"You can't fix this one?" Harry asked. The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not, it would just cost you as much as a new car would. That's how damaged it is."

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Okay. Do you know where I can buy good used cars?"

The man gave him the address and Harry left on the verge of tears. He was going to have to use Louis' credit card. He couldn't afford a new car on his own, couldn't afford more debt than he was already in.

He walked to the used car shop, as it was not too far away by foot. He ended up buying the cheapest car he could find that would also last a while. It was as good as new.

He used Louis' credit card.

\------

Harry drove his new car to Louis' place. They'd planned to meet up the day before but Harry had cancelled due to his car troubles.

He was slightly nervous about what would happen when Louis found out about him using his money to buy a new car, but he kept it down. He knocked on the door, bouncing on his toes until the door opened.

Louis smiled when he saw him, opening the door wider to let him in. "Hey, Harry, I just gotta finish going over some stuff in my office. You can chill, I'll be right out."

Harry just nodded, taking a seat in the living room and flicking through the channels until he found something interesting. An episode of Masterchef.

He was just getting into the show when he heard his name called from down the hall. "Harry, get in here."

Harry hurried down the hall and into Louis' office, where Louis was staring intently at something on the computer screen. He blinked a couple of times before turning the screen around and pointing at the big figure price of Harry's car. "What did you buy that cost 6000 pounds?"

Harry gulped, collapsing into the chair facing Louis' desk. "I'm sorry, Lou. I can pay you back somehow. My car broke down and I had to get a new one because my old one is ruined."

"You actually used my credit card for the first time," Louis said, his jaw clenched. "To buy a car?"

"It's a used one," Harry said, he got up, walking around the desk and stopped short. Louis was sporting a boner, his dick tenting his joggers. Harry blinked, opening and closing his mouth before he spoke. "Are you turned on right now?"

"I-" Louis hesitated, rearranging his dick so the boner wasn't as obvious anymore. He looked back at the computer screen, letting out a whimper. "Har _ ry." _

"Yeah?"

"Suck me off?" Louis asked, desperately. Harry dropped to his knees, grabbing a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans and fishing Louis' dick out of his joggers. He put on the condom before he sucked the head into his mouth.

Louis moaned loudly above him, his hands settling in Harry's hair and  _ pulling _ . Harry whimpered through the dick in his mouth before sucking with even more fervour. It didn't take long until he was bopping his head up and down on Louis' dick, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes with the effort.

Louis came with a broken shout of his name. Harry pulled off after, looking up to see how affected Louis was. He was leaning his head back on the chair as he stares up at the ceiling, chest heaving.

"I think that's the fastest you've come since I met you," Harry said. Louis chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah. I guess this is a kink I didn't know I had."

"What?" Harry asked teasingly. "Me spending your money?"

"You spending 6000 pounds of my money," Louis corrected. He got up, dragging Harry into a deep kiss before pushing him to sit down in the chair. "Now enjoy the best blow job I'll ever give you."

\------

Niall was snoring loudly as he slept on the sofa when Harry came home. The remote to the tv was clutched loosely in his hand. Harry grabbed it, turning off the tv and nudging Niall in the stomach softly with his foot. "Niall."

Niall twitched before he settled back down, still sleeping. Harry poked him in the chin with his finger. "Niall, wake up."

Niall blinked his eyes open, wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand. "Hey, Harry." 

"Sorry to wake you," Harry said, smiling sympathetically. "But I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with something."

"What do you need?" Niall asked.

"You need a new guitar, right?"

"Yeah," Niall shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"How would you like to get a new one?" Harry asked, smiling.

Niall raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just because."

"No," Niall huffed, pointing at Harry. "That shit don't work with me, mate, tell me what's in it for you."

Harry muttered unintelligibly under his breath, a blush heating his cheeks. Niall rolled his eyes. "Speak up."

"I said," Harry repeated. "Louis has some sort of kink."

"A kink you say?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. "Care to share the details?"

"I don't know," Harry hesitated, biting his lip. Niall punched him in the shoulder. "Come on, Harry, you're dying to tell me! I know you are!"

"Okay, fine," Harry ran a hand through his hair before he started speaking. "So I got a new car, because my old one broke down. I used his credit card to pay for it and he got really turned on by it, like he was so turned on by just seeing how much I spent. We had so much sex, like four rounds in one night kinda sex."

"So you spend his money on expensive shit, and he gets hot?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "Now, do you want the guitar or not?"

"Fuck yes, of course I want it," Niall exclaimed, dragging Harry into a tight hug. "Thank God for your slutty habits."

Harry shoved him off, but he was smiling.

\------

They bought the exact guitar Niall wanted. It was an acoustic guitar that cost almost 3000 pounds. 

Niall cried as he hugged it to his chest. "Oh, my baby," he said. He was sitting on the sofa, strumming it and giving the body tiny kisses. "I'm going to write so many new songs with you."

Harry just stared, he had never seen Niall so much as tear up. He cleared his throat, making Niall look up at him. "What?"

"Do you want a moment alone or?"

Nialls grabbed a throw pillow from behind him and threw it at him. "I love you for the guitar but yes. Get out, fuck Louis or something."

"You know what?" Harry asked, getting up and putting on his jacket. "I'll go show Louis the receipt."

"You do that," Niall said, giving his guitar another kiss. "I'll stay here with my baby."

"You're weird," Harry said, waving before he walked out of the door. 

\------

When Louis let him in, he looked sleepy, with his hair mussed up. He smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey," Harry said, smiling back. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah," Louis replied, sitting down on his sofa and patting the spot next to him. Harry sat down, their thighs touching. He reached into the pocket of his jeans for the crumbled piece of paper he came to show Louis. He handed it to him wordlessly.

Louis blinked slowly, looking down at the receipt. "Is this…?"

Harry nodded as he bit his lip, trying to stave off the smirk that wanted to appear. "I bought a new guitar for Niall."

"For two thousand and eight hundred pounds?" Louis asked, still looking at the receipt. Harry hummed positively, leaning in closer to Louis' side. Louis let out a breath, his lips opening as he stared at Harry. 

Harry let his fingers dance down Louis' thigh, cupping his half-hard dick through his joggers. He kissed at Louis' neck before he whispered into his ear. "What are you going to do about it?"

The words spurred Louis into action as he threw himself into Harry's lap, attacking his lips and sucking Harry's tongue into his mouth. 

He let Harry's lips go with a small bite at his bottom lip. "I'm going to ride the shit out of you."

Harry dragged him closer by cupping his ass, kissing at his neck. They both moaned at the friction, and Louis started to move his hips slowly back and forth as he claimed Harry's lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry moaned, gripping Louis' hips so hard he might have left a bruise. Louis just humped harder. Louis came with one last hump, letting his head fall down on Harry's shoulder. "You're so…"

"I'm so what?" Harry asked breathlessly. Louis chuckled as he put his hand down Harry's pants, jerking him off fast. "Amazing. You're amazing."

Harry didn't last long, cumming into Louis' hand. His dick twitched when Louis licked his cum right out of his hand.

Louis was going to be the death of him.

\------

Harry felt dead on his feet as he left Zizzi's after a long and hectic 12-hour shift. He let out a long breath as he sat down for the first time in eight hours in his car.

He grabbed his phone, shooting off a quick text to Louis. 

**Harry:** _isn't it okay if we don't have sex tonight and just watch the game? Feeling too tired :/_

He threw his phone into the passenger seat before putting his seatbelt on. He smiled faintly as Fleetwood Mac's The Chain started playing through the speakers when he started the car.

He sang along softly to the lyrics as he started driving, the familiar tune making him relax and smile after a tough day.

His phone vibrated with an incoming message, and harry waited until he had stopped at a red light to glance at it.

**Louis:** _of course, love, we'll get our cuddle on_

Harry bit his lip to try and contain his grin. He was startled by the car behind him honking loudly, and he started driving again.

Then everything went black.

\-----

Pain. That was all he could feel. Especially in his head. He groaned, blinking his eyes open. The lights felt too bright so he squeezed them shut with another groan.

"Oh my god, Harry," Niall's voice sounded from his left side. He felt a squeeze in his left hand. He blinked his eyes open again, squinting at Niall, who looked like he hadn't showered for ages, and he had dark bags under his eyes. "What happened?"

His throat was dry, and his tongue felt all cottony. Niall squeezed his hand again before he let go. "I'll turn off the lights for you, mate. And get you some water."

The lights were off a moment later, and he blinked a few times to adjust. It was so much better with them off, less pain. Niall pressed a straw to his lips. "Water," he explained. Harry gulped down a few sips before letting his head drop back on his pillow. "What happened?"

"You almost died," Niall said, his eyes wet. He sniffled. "You fucking bastard. Don't you dare do that to me ever again." He grabbed Harry's hand again, giving it a wet kiss. "You scared me half to death."

"Niall," Harry said. His voice was hoarse from however long he hadn't used it for. He cleared his throat, which hurt a bit. "Just tell me. What happened?"

"You were in a car crash," Niall whispered. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "It was horrible, mate, you were fucking lucky you didn't die."

"Car crash?"

"Yeah," Niall kissed his hand again. "I almost lost you. I love you, you're my best mate. So, don't ever do that again?"

"The crash was my fault?" Harry asked, shock seeping in. Niall shook his head negatively. "No! A high driver drove his car into yours. On your side."

Harry tried to keep himself awake for the rest of what Niall was telling him, but he was so tired and he drifted off into sleep sometime after the word 'coma'.

\------

The next time he woke up, he was still in pain, but it was duller. Slightly more bearable.

Someone was crying, but he couldn't tell who. The room was dark, so blinking his eyes open was easier. He looked down to his right, where Louis was laying his head on the side of his bed, clutching his hand and crying into the sheets. Harry squeezed his hand back weakly, and Louis shot up. "Oh my god, Hazza, you're-"

He cut off with a sob, staring at Harry's face as he cried harder. Harry blinked, reaching his hand up to cup Louis' cheek. "Why are you crying, baby?"

Louis' breath hitched, and he let out a giggle. He sniffled loudly, wiping his nose on a piece of tissue he got out from the pocket of the big black hoodie he was wearing. "I'm just relieved that you're okay, love."

Harry gave him a soft smile, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. " Why were you crying before I woke up?"

"I was scared of losing you," Louis said, taking Harry's hand off his face and clutching onto it. "I just found out about the accident about an hour ago. It took me a week to get Niall's number."

"A week?" Harry asked, blinking. Louis nodded, biting his lip hard. Harry thought he might be trying to keep from crying some more. "Do I look that bad?"

"You? Looking bad?" Louis asked. He kissed the palm of Harry's hand. "Never. You always look beautiful, darling. But you do look pretty banged up."

"I do feel pretty banged up," Harry admitted. He looked at Louis for a moment, letting himself drink him in. The hoodie Louis was wearing had obviously not been washed in a while, and his joggers had a coffee stain on his left thigh. His hair was mussed up, as if he hadn't washed it in a few days. He also had dark bags under his eyes. 

He cleared his throat before he asked his next question. "How long has it been since you last slept?"

"Long," Louis said, looking down at their entwined hands. "I heard about the accident on the news. I knew it was you when I saw what car it was. I knew when you didn't show up that night. I knew."

"And you've been that worried about me?" Harry asked, slightly surprised. "Louis, you look like somebody died."

"You almost died, you idiot," Louis exclaimed. "You almost died before I could even tell you that I-"

He cut himself off, sniffling and blowing his nose into another tissue. "Before you could tell me what?"

"That I-" Louis' voice cracked, so he cleared his throat before he tried again. He moved to cup Harry's face softly in his hands. "I love you."

He kissed Harry's bandaged forehead before he moved to sit back down. Harry gaped openly. "You love me?"

"So much," Louis said. Harry reached for his hand, tugging him closer. "I love you, too, Louis, so much."

He tugged on Louis' hand again, and he took the hint. He leaned in and gave Harry the softest kiss they'd ever shared. "I'm so glad you're alive, and that I get to tell you I love you."

"Say it again," Harry asked, smiling. Louis kissed him again, whispering it sweetly against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

\------


End file.
